London Buses route 17
London Buses route 17 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Archway and London Bridge, it is operated by Metroline. History Route 17 commenced operation on 1 February 1961 between North Finchley and Camberwell Green via East Finchley - Highgate - Archway - Holloway - Caledonian Road - King's Cross (Sat pm/Sun) Grays Inn Road - Holborn Circus - Farringdon Street - Blackfriars - Elephant & Castle. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Holloway (HT) garage using AEC Routemasters. The route was introduced to replace Trolleybus routes 517 and 617 as part of the Trolleybus replacement program. On 31 December 1966, the Sunday service was extended from Kings Cross to South Kensington replacing withdrawn Route 45 on that day and part of the allocation was transferred to Walworth (WL) garage. On 16 January 1971, the Saturday and Sunday service was withdrawn. At the same time, the route was withdrawn between Archway and North Finchley, this section was replaced by new Route 263. On 26 January 1975, the AEC Routemasters were replaced by Daimler Fleetlines. On 28 October 1978, the route was withdrawn and was replaced by route 45. On 3 August 1985, the route was reintroduced as Monday to Saturday service to replace Route 104 between North Finchley and Holloway, Route 45 between Archway and Holborn and Route 18 between Kings Cross and London Bridge. The route was operated by London Northern from their Holloway (HT) garage using MCW Metrobuses. On 6 June 1987, part of the allocation was transferred to Finchley (FY) garage. On 10 November 1990, a Sunday service was introduced between Archway and Kings Cross replacing the withdrawn section of route 45 between Kings Cross and Archway. The Finchley (FY) allocation was transferred to Holloway (HT) garage at the same time. On 2 February 1991, the route was withdrawn between Archway and North Finchley. On 24 September 1993, the route was diverted between Mansion House and London Bridge via Cannon Street and London Bridge instead of Southwark Bridge. On 26 October 1994, the route was included in the sale of London Northern to MTL London. On 25 July 1998, the Monday to Friday evening service was extended from Kings Cross to London Bridge. In August 1998, the route was included in the sale of MTL London to Metroline. On 23 October 1999, the route was converted to low floor operation using Plaxton President bodied Dennis Tridents. On 31 August 2002, the Saturday and Sunday service was extended from Kings Cross to London Bridge. On 24 July 2010, the route was retained by Metroline. In 2013, the Plaxton President bodied Dennis Tridents were replaced by Plaxton President bodied Volvo B7TLs. In 2015, Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s were introduced. On 22 July 2017, the route was retained by Metroline. In July 2017, the Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s and Plaxton President bodied Volvo B7TLs were replaced by Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 bodied Volvo B5LHs. Current Route Route 17 operates via these primary locations: *Archway Station *Upper Holloway *Holloway *Caledonian Road *King's Cross *Chancery Lane *Holborn Circus *City Thameslink *Ludgate Circus *St Paul's Cathedral *Mansion House *Cannon Street *Monument *King William Street *London Bridge Bus Station Previous route 17s in London The route number 17 had been used four times prior to its current use. *In 1908 - 1924 for an Ealing to Plaistow, Rippleside or London Bridge via Shepherds Bush, Holborn and Bank route 17. * Termini varied. *In 1924 - 1926 for a Southall to London Bridge via Shepherds Bush, Holborn and Bank route 17. *In 1934 - 1958 for a Southall, East Acton or Park Royal to London Bridge via Shepherds Bush, Holborn and Bank route 17. * Termini varied. *In 1961 - 1978 for a North Finchley, Archway to Kings Cross, Camberwell Green, South Kensington via Brixton, Stockwell, Clapham route 17. * Termini varied. There were also in London: *Between 1913 - 1938 a Farringdon Street to Archway L.C.C. (until 1933) Tram route 17. *In 1934 - 1940 a Southall to London Bridge via Shepherds Bush, Holborn and Bank Night route 17. External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 017, London Buses routes